Sinedd's dream
by GFchamp
Summary: Sinedd is ill of the Smog and Artegor learns the truth of his family. New Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Galactik Football season 3  
Chapter 1

This story is about season 3  
It is not certain whether the things in which there are actually going to happen.

* * *

In the dressing room:  
Yes we are the champion screaming Micro-Ice.  
Hey Micro-ice Would you not screaming says Djok.  
Djok we are the champion you're happy or not ?  
Of course Micro-Ice says Djok.  
Then comes within Aarch.  
Well done all I'm proud of you says Aarch.  
There is an evening party with all parents so you dress up Aarch says before he leaves.

That night

Comes SnowKids in the hall where the party is held within.  
Hey there, you have the SnowKids call the parents and they begin to talk to each other.  
Aarch condition at a distance to watch.  
Then word he created by someone behind him. He looks behind him.

Artegor??

* * *

So this is it for now

My English is not very good  
Let please a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Good to see you Artegor says Aarch.  
Jou also Aarch says Artegor.  
But where is Sinedd? Calls Aarch.  
They had no such meaning to the celebration to go says Artegor  
Ok says Aarch.  
Then Artegors phone  
It is Sinedd  
Hello, With Artegor.  
Coach, you speak with Sinedd.  
Can I speak to you?  
Of course, where are you now? Calls Artegor.  
In my room.  
Ok I come there.  
That was Sinedd says Artegor against Aarch.  
He wants to talk with me.  
Go to him says Aarch.  
Ok bye says Artegor and he leaves.  
Aarch looks after him and think:  
If there but nothing had happened.

In Sinedds room

You wanted me to speak Sinedd asks Artegor.  
Yes that's right Sinedd says.  
Sinedd but suddenly begins to cough.  
Sinedd, it goes well with you? Calls Artegor.  
He tackles Sinedd.  
What has happened to you?  
I do not know it started suddenly says Sinedd  
Since after the game against the Xenons I say this Sinedd. But why do you not put demands Artegor.  
Come we go to Dame Simbai, she make you better says Artegor.Ok says Sinedd.

Ok that's it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guys that it took so long until I've updated my story.

* * *

1 week later.  
(sinedds POV)

I woke up. I see that I was in a room  
lying with all devices.  
I try to stand but i can't.  
I do me eyes closed.

10 minutes later

I hear vague voices.  
2 Tell  
They are Artegor and 1 one of Aarch.  
But I also hear an unknown voice  
of a woman.  
I do my eyes open.  
I see Artegor Aarch and someone else.  
A Sinedd I see you're awake Artegor says.  
What happened? I ask.  
you're sick of the Smog says Artegor.  
o tell me.  
Am I going to better ask Sinedd.

Of course, but it still lasted a minute.

* * *

On the same time in the training room

All the Snow Kids are waiting at Aarch.

But he is not there.

* * *

20 minutes later

Artegor's room

( Artegors POV )

where is that book? says Artegor in it selfs.  
Artegor was looking for a book. a photobook of when he was younger.  
there it is. Artegor found it.  
He opens the book.

he sees a photo of him with a woman and a baby  
he looks somewhat better at the picture  
he recognizes the facial expression of the baby

Sinedd my son??

* * *

so that it is again  
sorry for my bad english.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long before I update my story.  
Thanks for the reviews.

`Aarch can I talk to you"?  
"Of course Artegor", come in.  
Where do you want me to talk about?  
Over the past Artegor answer.  
Artegor sit submit his photo album on the table.  
he opened it on the pitch with a photo.  
Look says Artegor and let the photo to see Aarch.  
Artegor asks Aarch, who are the wife and baby in the picture?  
That is my wife and child Artegor says.  
But look carefully to see that baby see you something to him?  
Aarch look good again.  
But that seems Sinedd, but how can that be?  
I do not know but I think I'm Sinedd his father says Artegor.  
Are you sure Aarch asks.  
Sure Artegor says.  
Have you already against Sinedd said?  
Not yet, I think he still does not handle.  
You still have to say.  
I know says Artegor.

Hours later...

Sinedd, can I talk to you? Calls Artegor.  
Of course Sinedd says.  
Sinedd I am your father!

How will Sinedd respond?  
You read it in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys ,_ _sorry this took so long to update._

_I have now lessons English grammar so my English is better._

_Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football._

"_talking"_

_'' thoughts''_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No, this can't be" answered Sinedd shocked.

"But it is true, look at this photoalbum" answered Artegor.

"No, my parents are death so I don't have to look at it" Sinedd says angry.

He begins to cough.

Dame Simbai came in and run over to Sinedd and begins to calm him down.

" Sinedd you have to sleep, you are sick don't you remember?" says Dame Simbai.

" Yes I know, sorry" says Sinedd and fall asleep.

Dame Simbai turns to Artegor.

"What did you say him?" says Dame ... I. I. nothing at all says Artegor.

"How long he have to stay here?" asks Artegor.

"I don't know, he recover very slow" says Dame Simbai. "But don't worry, he will recover"

Artegor looks at his watch "I have to go, the training begins".

"Ok" says Dame Simbai "I let you know when his status changes".

Artegor comes over Sinedd "don't worry Sinedd, I will be back soon, I promise" and he gave a kiss on Sinedd's forehead.

Artegor leaves the room.

That evening

Artegor is working on his desk. He is looking in his photoalbum.

Bad memory's coming up by him.

Flashback:

Can you take care of my child please? Of course we do.

I come back I promise.

And he leave.

end Flashback.

He shocked up when his watch is beeping.

He answered it, it was Dame Simbai.

"What is the problem Dame Simbai" ask Artegor.

" Artegor, you have to come here, its not good with Sinedd"

"Ok I come now" he closed the conversation.

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

__

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

_Here is another chapter._

_Please read the AN at the end of this chapter._

* * *

Artegor was on his way to see Sinedd.

He was thinking about the past when he was 20.

_Flashback:_

"Aarch, can I talk to you?" asked Artegor.

"Of course Artegor, whats wrong?" said Aarch.

"Well you now I love Sheila and I....." He begins to shoulders shocking.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Aarch said and he put a hand on Artegor's shoulder.

"I... I... I have made her pregnant"said Artegor and he continues to crying. "You did WHAT?"Yelled

Aarch.

…

Artegor woke up with a big looks up from his magazine.

"Hey Artegor, did you sleep well?"said Aarch. "No, what time is it?"said Artegor. "Its almost morning, you sleept the whole night" said Aarch trying to make a little joke. "Okay, wait, are you not angry at me?" said Artegor. "Angry no, a little bit disappointed, but thats all" said Aarch.

9 months later....after the ice age hits Akillian...

Artegor woke was lying in a cave. There was a woman next to him. "Are you Artegor Nexus?" asked the woman. "Uhmm, I don't now how to say this, but Sheila is dead."

"WHAT? That can't be!" Artegor sat up immediately. "But its true, the cold and the childbirth has taken too much from her" said she sadly. Then saw Artegor shes holding a baby. "I think this is yours." She gives the baby to Artegor. "Its a boy" she said and she left. Artegor looks at the baby.

It has black hair. "I think I call you Sinedd" said Artegor. "Artegor, is that you?" Aarch came to him. "Are you ok?" asked Aarch. "Yeah, I'm ok" said Artegor. "Come with me, Artegor, to my home, there is it save" said Aarch.

_End flashback..._

Artegor arrived at the place where Sinedd is. Dame Simbai came to him.

"How is Sinedd?" Asked Artegor. "Its very bad with Sinedd" said Dame Simbai.

"He needs bloods from someone else to recover"

Who is going to save Sinedd?

You read it in the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

AN: I think I have something to explain to you all.

_Well Sheila is in my story the second defender at the team of Akillian._

_I think this answered your question about 'is Artegor married?'_

_Thank you for all your reviews, I love them, they keep me writing._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

It's been a while since the last upload but I'm back.

Thank you for al the reviews, I like them.

Thanks to enchantedpotter101 for sugestions and beta reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik football.

Two weeks later..

Sinedd's POV

I opened my eyes. "Hey, you've finally awakened!" I see Artegor sitting besite me."What happened?" I said. "You've been sleeping for about two weeks" Artegor said. "What.." I said and I sit up. "You better lie down" Artegor said and helps me lie down. "What happened?" "You've been poisioned by the smog and you went ill." Artegor said. "But why did you help me?" I said. "Simple, I'm your coach and I'm responsible for you." Artegor said. Now Sinedd gets angry. He sits up and said "What, responsible for me? You've let us become ill and run of to that Snow Losers!" I said. "That wil be enough!"

Dame Simbai came in. She walks over to me and pushed me down. "You have to rest." She said and pulled the banket over me. "Go to sleep, you need to recover."She said. "Nobody tells me what to do, I'm old enough to do things myself" I said angry. " I don't think so, If you were, you wouldn't lie here" she said. " What, I know better" and he raised a fist. "I wouldn't do that when I was you." Artegor said and he grabbed my arm. Dame Simbai takes a needle and put it in my other arm. "Ouch, you hurt me!" I said. Then I can't be awake anymore. I close my eyes.

Normal POV

Artegor sighed. "He's very stubborn." They look to Sinedd "He looks so peaceful" Artegor said. "When are you going to explain to Sinedd that your his father?" asked Dame Simbai. "I don't know, I think when he's ready for it." Artegor said. "It'll take a week before he's fully healed, I think you can say it to him then." Dame Simbai said. "Yes, but how will he react? Will he accept me as his father?" Artegor said. "I don't know, the last time you said it to him he was very angry and he didn't believe you." Dame Simbai said. " I'm going to say when he's recovered." Artegor said when he holds Sinedds hand.

A week later.

Sinedd's POV

"Sinedd, I want to talk to you" Artegor said when he sits down beside Sinedds bed. "Fine, tell me" and Sinedd sits up in his bed. "I want to talk about your past" Artegor said. "Why would you know that?" Artegor sighed an said "I want you to know that because maybe it will help you." "Why would it help me?" Artegor said "Just tell me."

"Fine, do you want to know the truth? It's simple. My parents died in a war and I grew up in an ...orphanage..." The last words where painful for Sinedd. A tear came in his eye. Artegor sighed. "I get it, that would be very painful. But who said that to you that your parents died in a war?" Artegor said. "One of the caretakers" I sobbed a little. "Well, That not true." Artegor said. "What, how do you know that?" Artegor sighed and said "Do you want to know the real story?"

"Yes I want to know that." Artegor layed a book on his knees. "Then I tell you the real story...

That's it. Next chapter the whole past of Sinedd and Artegor. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello guys,_

_Here's a new chapter of my story, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football._

_Thanks to Enchantedpotter101 for beta reading._

"_It begins back when you were not yet born. Your parents were very happy that you were coming. Your father was a footballer, I think you got the talent from him, he was really like you when he was your age. And your mother was very friendly, she was cared for everything and she was loving."  
_  
Then Sinedd interrupt him "What, do you know my parents?" Artegor sighed "Sort off, can I go on with the story?" Sinedd nodded.

_"Then there was a day when a very important match was coming. The Shadows-Akilian match. Your mother was nine months pregnant of you. Your father didn't want to go to that match but your mother wanted him to go. During that match was a big disaster. For an unknown reason, something came from above the stadium ice and caused the ice age. Your father was not hurt and was searching for your mother and you. There came a woman his way. They recognized each other. It was your mother. She was holding you, but she looked very tired. She handed you over to your father. Then she collapsed and died. Your father was very sad about it." _

Artegor stopped for a moment. He wiped a tear away.

_"The weather on Akilian was hard, and it was very tough for your father to raise you. Your father became ill and he took you to an orphanage. It was very painful for your father that other people would take care of you, but he had no choice. He said to the caretakers that when you're older, they must say his parents were killed in the war. He handed you over to the caretakers and disappeared in the distance._

"How do you know all this information?" Sinedd asked. Now Artegor opened the book. It was a photo album. On the first page there was a wedding photo; next to that photo was a pregnant woman. "That woman you see, that's your mother."  
"But who is that man in the photo?" Sinedd asked.  
Artegor sighed and said:

"That would be me, Sinedd"

* * *

That's it. Reviews are welcome, they keep me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to enchantedpotter101 for beta reading.

Normal POV.

"B..but you said that they're dead." Sinedd said.  
"I know, at that moment I didn't know I would see you again," Artegor said.  
"How did you found that out, that I'm your 'son' ?" Sinedd asked.  
"I was always thinking it over, and a little time ago I founded this photo album and that made me realize my thoughts were true." Artegor said.  
"You're lying, why would I ever be your son?" Sinedd said angrily.  
"If you don't trust me, you can take a DNA test, maybe that will make sense to you, if I'm lying or not." Artegor said.  
"Ok, will take that test."

A little time later….

"I have the results of the DNA test." Dame Simbai said when she came in. "What does it say?" Artegor asked.  
"Well, just as you said Artegor, it's the truth. Sinedd, Artegor is really you're father." … It was for a moment very quiet in the room. Suddenly Sinedd sat up and walked out of the room to the balcony. Artegor wanted to follow him but Dame Simbai said "You had better leave him alone, he needs time to understand this."  
"Ok, but I want to help him".  
"The best way you can help him is to leave him alone." Artegor looked at the door Sinedd had entered, sighed and left the room through another door.

Several days later...

Sinedd's POV

"My life sucks, my own coach is perhaps my father and if I want to play football in the future, I have to play with the Snow kids. Artegor is now an assist coach of the Snow Kids and is doing fine."  
I was sitting on my bed. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. There was the devil himself, Artegor. "What do you want, Artegor?"  
"I want to talk with you" Artegor said.  
"I don't, so get lost." And I tried to close the door but Artegor stopped me.  
"What do you want, get lost!" I said angrily.  
"Don't use that tone with me, I just wanted to talk to you." Then suddenly Aarch came and and opened the door. "What's happened here?"  
"Well Aarch, I just wanted to talk to Sinedd but he doesn't want to talk to me."  
"I don't want to talk to you Artegor, and not to any of you, so get lost." And I closed the door.  
"Sinedd?" Artegor asked.  
"Let him go Artegor, he doesn't want contact with anyone." Aarch said.  
"But I want to help him." Artegor said.  
"I know, but he doesn't want it, he's very stubborn and you know why."  
"Yes I know." And they walked away from the Sinedd's room. Sinedd had overheard the conversation. "They know about my past, I must go away from here." With those words he packed a bag and put clothes and money in it. Then he walked away from his room.

At the airport...

"Where do you want to go, sir?"  
"I want to go to Akilian."


	10. Chapter 10

_Beta read of Enchantedpotter101, thank you._

_"Where do you want to go, sir?"  
"I want to go to Akilian."  
Next day..._

Artegor's POV

knock.. knock...  
"Sinedd, are you awake?" No answer. "Sinedd, you missed training."  
"Artegor, what are you doing here?" I was shocked for a second; I didn't expect Aarch to be here at this moment. "I wanted to ask Sinedd if he wants to go to training, but I think he's asleep."  
Aarch crosses his arms "Or maybe he doesn't want to see you."  
I sighed "I'll try again later."  
"Well, the kids are waiting, are you coming with me?"  
I looked at the door "yes, I'm coming."

After training...

knock.. knock...  
"Sinedd, are you there?" No aswer "Sinedd, if you don't open the door, I will." "Three..Two..One," I opened the door. The room was empty. "Sinedd, where are you?" On his bed was a letter, I sat down on the bed and I read:

_To who finds this,  
I'm gonna go to Akilian. Don't go after me.  
I take care of myself._

Sinedd...

I sighed. Then stood up and walked to Aarch his office. "Artegor, what's up, your face is like you have seen a ghost." Aarch only joked; I knew that.  
"Sinedd is gone, Aarch"  
Aarch's face turned quickly "What, how do you know that?" I showed Aarch the letter. He sighed.  
"I'll go after him" and I turned to the door, but then Aarch stood up and grabbed my arm.  
"Don't do it, he wants rest, give him that."  
I sighed "But Aarch, maybe he get hurt and I'm responsible for him." I turned to the door.  
"I'm going with you," and Aarch followed me.

"Thank you Aarch."


	11. Chapter 11

In the meantime on Akillian...

Sinedd's POV

I'd forgotten about the cold of Akillian. The weather was fine, no storm. I was happy with that; it makes it easier to find my home.  
It took a while to find it; it's not near the airport.

After a while...

I finally found it. I hoped my mom was at home. I knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened and there was my mom. "Sinedd, good to see you, come in." She makes room for me. Nothing changed in the time I was gone. "Do you want tea, or hot chocolate?" She sees that's something bothered me. "Come," and she takes me to the bench. "What's up dear?"  
I sighed. "Mom, I want to know about the past, I heard a story from someone and I want to know if it's true.  
"At that moment she signed "From who do you hear that story?"  
"From my football coach, Artegor Nexus. He told my about the past. And he told me he is my father and he told my mother is dead, I took a DNA test, he is really my father. But, I don't get it, you're my mother right?"

She signed again and her eyes watered a little. "Sinedd, I have to tell you something, I wanted to say it earlier, but now it's the time.

"It started when you had already been born. It's right what you say, Artegor is your father. But he couldn't take care of you. He was emotional because of your mother's death. Artegor and I where good friends, and he decided that it was the best that I took care of you. For your own sake."

I very much shocked to hear this story. "So, you're not my mother?"

"No, Sinedd... no.."

With those words I stood up walked to the door. "Sinedd, where are you going?"  
I sighed "Getting fresh air," and rushed outside. I was in such a hurry I had forgotten my jacket .A snow storm has started, making it harder for me to find the way.

In the Meantime...

Aarch and Artegor reached Akillian. They started their journey to find Sinedd "I hope he's ok" said Artegor.

A little time later...

"There he is Artegor.." Aarch pointed to the distance "Yes I see him, Sinedd... SINEDD..."  
I heard a scream, I recognized the scream immediately - Artegor. They found me.. and I ran away.

"He's running away, we must go after him," and Artegor started running.  
"Artegor.. Wait, it's very dangerous there, there are dangerous cliffs."

I'm getting tired, but I have to go on. Suddenly my ankle sprained and I fell from a cliff.

The last thing they heard from Sinedd was a loud scream...


End file.
